A New Job Isn't Always Great
by TitanKira
Summary: These bots have been here since the war set to be forgotten and lost forever but when Optims and the team are going to recover other bots they crash land in their canyon will they live to tell the tale.....probally
1. Chapter 1

It was after the fight in Detroit Optimus and his team had successfully captured Megatron and all was well. Ok maybe not everything like Sentinel but lets not talk about him. It happened about three stelaer cycles after the fight in Detroit. Optimus and his crew were assigned as recovery agents. The thing about recovery agents was they rarely came back to Cybertron alive. Their job was to seek out and find autobots that were fighting in decipacon con terrority. So really they needed to find survivors of these battles and rarely there was none only off lined cold corpses occupied the area. Now that you know what's going on (hopefully) lets begin our story……

The stars were burning brightly Cybertrons two moons were at their highest Optimus and his crew were sitting and discussing what was for lunch seeing as it was around noon earth time.

"look prime all I'm saying is not to get canteen food there's no way I'm goanna eat it" stated the small yellow bot who had watched one too many TV shows where, the main character has to put up with discussing lunches from the canteen. Sari sat on his shoulder she sighed at his remark "look you'll be fine just eat something I'm getting bored"

*Meanwhile*

Sentinel sat in his swivel chair in ultra Magnus's office. _its great to be acting maguns he thought as he put his hands behind his back. But someone always has to ruin the moment, in this case it was one of the despatching units for all Sentinel cared it could have been one of the cleaning drones. He was up to sentinels shoulders he had blue optics with a blue and yellow striped paint job. He was lightly armoured he was more or less a bot ho didn't get out much and, who sat at a monitor all day. Great just what Sentinel wanted. To hear from one of the local nerd squad._

"_what?" barked Sentinel. The young bot nearly jumped the high of him self in fright._

"_Uh……sir alpha Trion requests permission to send a recovery team to shelpo" he said very quickly. Sentinel considered the possibilities of this he could either say no and get demoted or say yes and stay in this comfy office chair._

"_tell him permission granted no get out of my site" he nearly shouted._

"_y-y-yes sir" the bot stuttered and walked out of the office quicker than you could say allspark._

_*with Optimus*_

_It was agreed that if they didn't get canteen food bumblebee had to clean everyone room for a week and that included bulkheads. Just as everyone was about to take their first bite/sip a beeping sound was hared. "aw come on that's not fair" complained the yellow mech._

"_recovery team five do you read me this is command" came a female voice in all the mechs com-links._

"_this is recovery five" said Optimus._

"_we need you to go to shelpo and recover any survivors this is an A rank mission. Good luck recovery five" and then the line went dead._

"_all right mechs lets go" sighed optimus as he walked towards the ship bay some how he knew he wasn't going to like this one little bit……_


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the galaxy there's a remote section where no live lives and all planets are uninhabited. Or so bots think there is one it goes by the name of Renga. The planet is nothing more than rock, dirt, water and if you look in the right place you'll find a grassy area. It contains grass, a few trees and lots of rocks. Among these rocks there's a ruined fortress. Its not what you'd call cosy but where else were they to go. They're outcasts failed experiments……who am I talking about? Team stealth. A group of young bots six if you want to b exact, one femme and five mechs.

Noux stood on top of the watch tower. The tower was hexagonal in shape it had an open space at the top and there was a steel flooring platform to stand on, with a steel pole railing to match. Noux wasn't up there for the view. Oh no it was her turn for look out duty. Really it wasn't like they were going to be attacked. Number one they were in a _very _remote planet, two none knew they were there.

"It's quite too quite" she muttered he green optics looking over the grassy plain in front of her. "Wonder what the mechs are doing" she murmured.

Meanwhile…

"oh holy slag we're done for this time Wave" shouted a blue mech to his companion. As they ran from the control room. "I still miss buck" replied the green mech running beside him. "ah that's your answer to every thing I'd get a better response from sideclick and he's a mute" complained the blue mech.

Outside…..

An ear splitting explosion was hared "ok now its too loud I preferred it when it was quite. Man am I goanna kill boom-boom" complained noux as she walked down the spiral stairs to the main area of the fort. "ok where is he?" she asked her dirty white armour looked a dull grey. The bot who she asked was called sideclick he was tall (lets say three heads bigger than megatron). He pointed to the control area.

"thanks buddy uh….could you-"she never got to finish as the orange and grey giant walked over to the watch tower. "that's why he's my favourite he knows what your going to say before you say it." sighed noux.

Sideclick or as most bots called him Click-click because he commutates by using clicks, walked up the spiral stairs as he looked out at the grassy plain he saw smoke _it must just be a gazer or something_ he thought as he watched the clouds through the hole in the canonapy above him he wondered if someone knew if they were there or if anyone cared probably not but his life and everyone else's was about to change for the better or worse.

in space ten hours ago….

**Optimus was in his ship with his crew and his new recite Starlet. She was two heads bigger than bumblebee. She had silver armour and other helm she had a star headpiece. The destination was straight ahead but to get there they would have to fly through no mechs land. There could be any thing in this part of space. "ok mechs….and femme this could be the most dangerous mission yet so I want to be in and out of there quick." he announced his courage over clouding his keen sense for danger. **

**The small crew gasped as they saw salpho. It was a planet made of ash and magma. Lakes and rivers of lava slowly made its way around the natural trenches that was made by the magma and lava. "uh bossbot do we have to go there where we could passably oh what the word I'm looking for oh yea DIE" said the very nervous bumblebee shouting die so everyone got the message. "lets find a place to land ratchet bring us 'round to the other side. The sips engines began to fail and it was pulled back words in to a giant green wormhole that had just opened up behind them. The bots were shook about as the slowly entered the wormhole. The power cut out and they were left in utter darkness for what seamed like hours, until eventfully the power kicked back in.**

**Now instead of shalpo they saw a rock covered planet with a small patch of green. That's where they were heading. The shield around the planet probably to protect it from its two suns was pulling the ship n to the planet. As the gravity pulled them in the bots were shook about so roughly the lost consensuses as before the ship hit the ground…..**


End file.
